


The Night Before Christmas

by iwaoikawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas baking, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is an idiot, iwa is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/pseuds/iwaoikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Santa will be here soon, Iwa-chan! We have to make sure he has snacks!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katcchako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcchako/gifts).



> Oikawa wants to make sure Santa has the perfect fuel to continue his nightlong journey and of course, his loving boyfriend Iwa-chan come to the rescue. Just in time for Christmas!
> 
> This was inspired by a random text I sent Katarina, so this is for you, my wittle oiks.

Iwaizumi is _just_ falling asleep when he feels his phone vibrate. He choses to ignore it, tugging up the blankets higher when he feels it vibrate again. He groans before he pulls it out from under his pillows, momentarily blinded from the bright light. 

 

_Iwa-chan, are you awake?_

 

_I’m coming over so we can make cookies~_

 

Iwaizumi’s first instinct is to ignore the text messages, turn his phone off, even, but now he’s completely awake because it’s _Oikawa_.

 

He hates how in love he is with this idiot.

 

_It’s 11 o’clock Oikawa. Go the fuck to sleep._

 

Iwaizumi sighs when he sees Oikawa’s read his message, meaning he’s either going to go home or he’s going to ignore Iwaizumi and just show up.

 

He’d bet his life savings on the latter. 

 

He clicks on the lamp on his nightstand and stretches when he gets out of bed. He pick up the shirt on the floor and pulls it on and grabs his phone and shoves it in his pajama pocket before heading to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the idiot.

 

He’s coating the brim with whipped cream when he hears his door click open and feels a gust of cold air.

 

“Oi, just because you have a key doesn’t mean you can come in whenever you want. Knock on the damn door,” Iwaizumi scolds, walking over to Oikawa with his mug. The setter just rolls his eyes as he sets down a grocery bag and starts to peel off his layers. 

 

“It was cold, I couldn’t wait for your lazy self to open the door!” he pouts, crossing his arms with a huff. 

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have come so late at night,” Iwaizumi snaps back even though he’s handing Oikawa his cup of hot chocolate. Oikawa’s chocolate colored eyes sparkle as he takes it, sighing happily at the warmth it gives his chilled hand. He hums after his first sip, and Iwaizumi laughs at the white mustache the whipped cream gives him. 

 

“You’re so stupid,” he says, but it’s gentle, fond even as he reaches up to clean Oikawa’s face with his thumb. Oikawa blushes lightly as his boyfriend puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks it clean. 

 

“Y-You’re the one that put so much!”

 

Iwaizumi snorts, grabbing the grocery bag and leading the way to the kitchen. “You’re the one that likes it like that.” 

 

“A-Anyways,” Oikawa says, quickly recovering as he clears his throat. Iwaizumi smirks at him before grabbing his own mug and taking a sip, leaning against the counter. “Santa will be here soon, Iwa-chan! We have to make sure he has snacks!”

 

“Are you kidding me, Bakawa? _That’s_ why you came so late?” Iwaizumi says incredulously, watching his boyfriend begin to take out the contents of the bag. 

 

“Don’t combine my name like that!” Oikawa says, throwing a tube of sprinkles at Iwaizumi. He catches it, resisting the urge to throw it back. “Of course that’s why! What if no one in Japan does it? Santa needs to know we appreciate him!” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, taking a final sip of hot chocolate before going to stand besides Oikawa. 

 

“Fine, but when my house gets ants, you’re paying for the exterminator.” Oikawa just waves his hand and starts to point out his purchases. 

 

“Alright, so I bought Christmas cookie cutters, frosting, food coloring to make different colors of frosting, sprinkles, and decorating tools!” Oikawa says proudly, looking at Iwaizumi with a wide grin. Iwaizumi scans over the items three times before looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“…. Oikawa.” 

 

“No need to tell me how impressed you are, Iwa-chan~. I’ll make sure to make your normally ugly cookies are less ugly for Santa!”

 

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi repeats, a little louder this time to get the idiots attention. “You forgot the cookie dough.” He watches as Oikawa’s face slowly starts to fall and his eyes start to grow wide with horror as he looks back down at the counter. 

 

“ _No_ ,” he whispers in horror, face going pale. Oikawa’s face, his stupid pride, and the way it sounds like someone has just _died_ is too much. Iwaizumi bursts out laughing and grabs the counter for support as he his eyes start to water. “Iwa-chan stop, this isn’t funny!” Oikawa whines, face starting to turn pink as he hits him in the arm. “Santa’s going to starve!”

 

It takes the spiker a few moments to recover before he stands up straight, short laughs still bubbling from his throat. “I have some in the fridge.” Oikawa’s face brights for one second before it’s taken over by a scowl. 

 

“Why didn’t you say that earlier!” he yells, hitting him in the arm again, harder this time. 

 

“Because you’re a fucking idiot.”

 

“ _Iwa-chan_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwa-chan to the rescue!
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> Find me at - aceiwa-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
